


Difference

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, Slight Angst?, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes decides he likes sex toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference

Bucky Barnes had changed. Steve had told you that he used to be suave, dashing, quick with a smirk and a chuckle. There were flashes of him like that sometimes, getting more and more frequent, but often, he was in soldier mode, and when he was like that, he could be cruel. Even to you.

You adored being underneath Bucky. He was so handsome, and you loved the look on his face when he pulled away from kissing you, his tense muscles as he caged you under him. His kisses were all teeth and tongue and want when he was like this, and your body betrayed your mind. Lust outweighed worry for him.

"Bucky!" You gasped. You felt the cold metal of his hand between your legs and his thumb rubbed your clit roughly, just below painful. He inhaled when you arched, eyes scanning you like a predator would prey.

It made you want him even more.

"Please…" you continued, reaching up to trace his cheekbone. Your hand shook from the pleasure he was giving you, and you squirmed slightly under him.

He drew back from you, standing and looking over your naked body. You licked your lips, admiring his toned chest, the perfect ‘v’ of bone where his abdomen disappeared beneath tight black pants, and even the scarred skin where shoulder met biotic arm.

"Don’t stare." he commanded, and you blinked.

"You’re handsome, Bucky. I like looking." You said softly, and he arched an eyebrow.

"I’m sorry, did I ask for an explanation?"

You could tell your comment pleased him, but he had to keep up his front.

"No, Bucky." you said softly, and his fingers flexed.

"Close your eyes, beautiful." He said, and you smiled at the affection seeping into his tone. His eyes were soft again, a smile tugging at his lips as he admired you, but it was gone as soon as it had come.

You were used to that.

You closed your eyes as he commanded, and heard the floor of your apartment creak as he moved to the drawers and slid them open.

The next thing you felt were two metal fingers at your breast, tweaking and pinching your nipple. He pulled hard on it when you opened your eyes in surprise.

"Close them!" Bucky snapped, and you did as you were bid with a moan. The pinches and tugs were almost painful, just close enough where it made heat flood between your legs.

When he felt he had done enough, he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with a clothespin, groaning softly as you arched up against the sudden pain.

"Wait. It will pass." he said, moving to the other side of the bed and giving the other nipple the same treatment as you moaned for him.

"Bucky, it hurts!" You said, but he did not relent. 

"You’re dripping onto the sheets, love." 

There was that affection again, as he stroked your entrance with two of his real fingers.

Your face burned, but you kept your eyes shut. 

"Please…" You were never above begging, not with him, and right now you wanted the pleasure you knew he could give you to balance the pain in your chest.

"Please, what?" He took the end of the clothespin and twisted, kissing you immediately as you moaned. "Gorgeous little masochist." He purred, and you keened into his mouth. "Does my girl want something to fill her up?"

You nodded, breathless when he pulled away, and spread your legs more, hoping that would entice him to give you what you so badly craved.

The next touch between your legs was not flesh, but a cold, smooth material that made you inhale sharply. Bucky slid the dildo inside in one quick motion, and pumped it mercilessly inside you.

"Is this what you wanted?" Bucky asked, and you shook your head even as you moved your hips into his ministrations.

"Oh? Should I stop?" A particularly hard jab of the dildo followed his question, and you shook your head again.

"No!!"

"That’s what I thought." He smirked, using his human hand to pump the toy now and his metal one to roughly rub your clit.

"Are you going to come for me? Tell me when you are." His voice was a low growl, and you knew he wanted you as badly as you wanted him. "You know I like to be inside you when you come."

You moaned in response, and felt Bucky’s breath on your lips before he stole your breath in a rough kiss.

"And don’t you dare open your eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!


End file.
